A variety of Web-based applications and/or databases available via the Internet and/or other networks may allow users to browse various documents that may be of interest to particular users. For example, online job search applications and/or databases may allow users to browse documents related to job descriptions and/or other information related to jobs/careers that may be of interest to particular users. In order to provide improved browsing and/or searching experiences for users, documents may be classified in various ways to allow users to zero in on specific documents of interest.
Due to the complexity of the task of classifying documents for online browsing and/or searching, and due to the free-structured form and dynamic nature of web documents and corresponding possible document categories, documents may be misclassified and/or classified under multiple categories without obtaining sufficient confidence in any particular category. As a result, the usefulness of the online documents may be diminished, and the user browsing and/or searching experience may not be fruitful.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.